Safe and Sound Illusions
by Asuka Ootori
Summary: No matter how much a Victor's loved by the people, their children are still vulnerable, Otto Galloway knows this most of all. His daughter is sold to the new Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane; it isn't bad until he begins to take an interest in her. Seneca/OC/Cinna
1. Business

**(A/N): Character Description will be first and the chapter is directly after.**

**Character Description**

**Name: **Valyria Galloway

**Age: **19

**Complexion: **Pale

**Eyes: **Hazel (normal), lavender (contacts)

**Hair: **Stops halfway down back, white blonde, wavy, thick

**District: **11

**Parents: **She's the daughter of the 64th Hunger Games victor, Otto Galloway and his wife, Laurel

**Capitol Status: **She's Seneca Crane's maid and mistress

**Business**

**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go"**

Three Peacekeepers stand in the front of the classroom, the middle one holding a clipboard in his leather gloved hands. Seven teenagers from District 11 will be sent to the Capitol and meet their buyers—this happens every ten years in the more populated districts….Another way to let the citizens of Panem that their children will be the ones that pay for the past, for the Dark Days. Seeing as I'm the daughter of a victor, it makes me more valuable and my looks are a bonus—I'm not what you'd call pretty, but I am decent looking.

There will be four girls taken and three boys (there always is). Obviously, the four girls will be coming from this room considering the low number of Peacekeepers compared to what they have for the boys. Surely, I will be safe though because of who my father is….This can't be like the Reapings. All of the district's teens were herded into the large school, each group on a different level depending on their age—even those of us who just turned nineteen, like me. They do this to cause more fear, unneeded fear.

"Valyria Galloway," announces the Peacekeeper in the middle. My hazel eyes widen, mouth hanging open slightly. This can't be right, they made a mistake and meant to say Valerie Callen (cal-in)—the tan girl sitting across the room. My cousin, Daniel Marshall, gently pushes me forward and I walk with my head slightly bowed towards the most hated men in District 11 (besides President Snow, of course). "Valerie Callen." Well, crap, there goes my hope!

One of the Peacekeepers hands me a small, dark red card with only a name written on it in black ink. Seneca Crane. He is the Head Gamemaker. I wonder how long he will last until the President tires of him; my father once told me that even the smallest mistake on the Head Gamemaker's part could lead to the President having him killed when he least expects it. In case you're wondering, my father is Otto Galloway, winner of the 64th Hunger Games—only sixteen at the time and madly in love with my mother.

Valerie stands next to me, holding a beige card with the name Plutarch Heavensbee on it. He is high up as far as Gamemakers go and might even be the one to replace Seneca Crane. I do not have to wonder long about whom the other two will be to leave this room with Valerie and me. "Andrea Acord." A tall, athletic, dark-blonde girl walks confidently to the front of the classroom and is handed a dark purple card that has Portia written on it. "Ashley Burrows." Now a slightly chubby, auburn-haired girl walks to the front, holding tightly to Andrea's arm as she is given a pale green card that reads Cinna.

The four of us are led outside to a fancy black car that will take us to the train station, and from there the train will take us to the Capitol. Andrea, Ashley, Valerie, and I climb into the back of the car and one Peacekeeper climbs into the driver's side. The other three teens will be taken to the train station in a different car with as many Peacekeepers as possible. The chubby girl, Ashley I think, looks ashen and clings to her friend. The blonde girl, Andrea, whispers comforting things to her friend in order to calm her down.

Valerie and I look at the girls curiously, it's like they're sisters yet so obvious they're not. You hardly see that in the districts anymore, people are afraid to get close only to have their loved one ripped away from them. "What," Andrea snaps upon noticing our stares. I shrug, asking the question I know Valerie wants answered just as much as I do," Where are you two from?" Can't be District 11, they don't exactly resemble anyone here.

"We're from the AU," answers Ashley, sniffling a little. The AU is actually a different future than this one; the Capitol arranges for a bus full of children and adults to be shipped to the Capitol and be placed in the districts and in the Capitol itself so that they have control of both realities. Ashley turns to her friend and whispers," Do you think we'll see Kyle?" That's when I zone out, thinking about my father and adopted little brother, Nathaniel. How can the eight-year-old handle our drunk of a father by himself?

Dad had managed to stay sober enough to raise me after mom's death, but I was left to raise Nathaniel and was able to keep the child locked in his room when our father came back drunk with a different woman every night. Laurel Galloway was chosen for the 65th Hunger Games and was killed by no other than Finnick Odair himself. I'm actually adopted like Nathaniel, Laurel's parents took me in when I was little and I was passed to Laurel and her husband when her parents died, Otto and Laurel were always my favorites. The year mom died was the same year we took in Nate—his parents had been shot by Peacekeepers. I hope that Uncle Ben will take Nathaniel out of that house and into his own in Victor's Village. I'm brought back to reality when a Peacekeeper forces me out of the car and onto the metal beast they call a train. Dad didn't lie, those cars do travel fast—that makes me nervous about how fast the train will go.

District Eleven's escort, Titus Roxen, greets us girls with a big grin and a quick peck on the cheek. The three boys are led onto the train next—Elliot Salvatore, Nicholas Gibbs, and Septimus Hayes—all of them around fifteen years of age. A female Peacekeeper leads me to my own compartment and tells me she'll get me when dinner's done. Without hesitation, I head straight to the enormous bed and pass out, ignoring the Peacekeeper when she tries to wake me.

**~/*X*\~**

My wake up call the next morning is Titus' incessant rapping on my door, yelling that breakfast is ready and I should try to look my best today. Slowly, I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom to relieve myself and take a shower. After pressing a few buttons on the shower panel, I'm washed and somewhat relaxed as I step back into my "bedroom". I instantly tense up again when I see a black and red mini dress and black tights and heels neatly placed on my bright orange bed. Someone had been in my room. Before I dress, I make sure I'm completely alone.

One look out my window tells me why I'm wanted to look nice. We're in the Capitol. A dark-skinned Avox girl leads me out of my room and to a Peacekeeper, who holds tightly onto my arm. When the others join us, I begin to feel self-conscious, my dress doesn't exactly cover much, but I'm extremely happy to have my tights now.

I'm ushered off the train and forced into a nice car, the others each have their own car as well. "Card," the Peacekeeper demands. I hand him the red card and sit back as we take off at a fast speed. The ride is quiet for the most part until we stop in front of a large building. "Here's your schedule and key, Gamemaker Crane lives on the top floor."

I take the piece of paper and key before running to the building as best as I can in these god-awful heels. Whoever created these should be publicly executed! Following the instructions of the Peacekeeper, I head straight to the elevator and push the button for the penthouse. About halfway up, the doors open and an all too familiar man steps inside the cramped space with me. Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane.

Great.

I keep my eyes on the ground, praying he won't recognize me or that I won't have to follow him out of the elevator and be forced to introduce myself. Yeah, have I ever mentioned I have no luck whatsoever? "Do I know you," Seneca asks, turning to face me.

"I-I'm Valyria Galloway," I say quietly, a light blush coloring my pale cheeks. Way to go; stutter in the face of the man who owns you, that'll show him you're strong. Seneca smirks down at me, forcing me to look into his blue-gray eyes. "Cern eh hev meh ferce beck now," I ask through squished lips, irritated.

He chuckles, letting me go. "Did the Peacekeeper give you your schedule?"

"Yeah." He nods, stroking his strangely fashioned beard. Dad should get a beard like that it looks pretty neat! We're quiet for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"That will be the schedule that you will follow for this week, do everything exactly as it says." I scowl at the floor. What's the point in making him mad when _I'm_ the one who'll end up punished? The elevator dings, signaling us that we're at our designated floor.

Seneca opens the door and pushes me inside none too gently. "Be sure to follow the instructions exactly. A friend of mine will be coming over soon and I expect you to make him feel welcome until I can get back, understood?" I nod, wincing a little as he slams the door and his footsteps retreat towards the metal deathtrap (AKA. elevators).

**When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said," Don't leave me here alone"**

**~/*X*\~**

No one showed that night, I was left alone and reveled in it until I realized the bastard kept all his food locked in cabinets and refrigerators that need a code to be opened. That's when everything really registered. I'm stuck in the Capitol with a funky-bearded jerk. I could easily be killed if I don't do everything the way he expects.

Sullenly, I curl up onto the soft couch with a light blanket and try to get some sleep. After all, I got here at seven this morning and now it's seven at night, all that cleaning, anger, and sadness can tire you out quick. _Tomorrow I'll confront him_, I promise myself. _Tomorrow._

~The Next Morning~

Mmm, that bacon smells really good. Wait, who the hell is cooking bacon?! My eyes snap open and find myself looking at a tall man sitting at the far end of the couch. He doesn't look like he should be from the Capitol, the only alteration I can see on him is gold eyeliner. He's...normal.

Noticing my stares, the man turns slightly and smiles at me, offering me his hand. I take it, but remain cautious. I don't know who he is, but he's cooking bacon so at least I know he's got good taste in breakfast food. "I'm Cinna," he introduces himself," you must be Valyria." He doesn't have the Capitol's snooty accent either. "You don't have to be so cautious around me, I'm trustworthy."

Even though I've just met this strange man, I feel safe around him. He's right, he is trustworthy. Cinna is a man I can grow to like.

**~/*X*\~**

The next few months is fairly easy, Seneca ignores me as he brings home woman after woman- all in different stages of undress. I make sure to keep quiet so as not to arouse his suspicions when I sneak out to go see Cinna. Turns out, he bought Ashley so that she and her brother, Kyle, could be reunited. Cinna and I have gotten quite close, close enough to be considered a couple.

Everything changes the night Seneca comes home without the usual bimbo with him. I think nothing of it as I open a bottle of light green liquid that smells a lot like watermelon; it is his favorite alcoholic drink. As I start to pour him a glass strong arms wrap around my waist, making me tense.

"Be in my bedroom in five minutes." His voice is husky and his breath reeks of alcohol. He's drunker than my father has ever gotten and this makes me scared. My days of sneaking away and meeting Cinna are over, it seems as I lay next to Seneca as he snores in the crook of my neck.

I silently pray that he suffocates in my thick hair, then I could be free and go find my Cinna.

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight just close your eyes the sun is going down**

**(A/N): Is it any good so far?**


	2. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

**You'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound**

I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as Seneca thrusts into me again. I clench around him, pretending that it is Cinna on top of me instead of the son of the Devil. Soon I reach my climax, writhing on the cold floor of the kitchen as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. Three more hard thrusts has Seneca spent and panting beside me.

He holds me close to him, both arms around me and his chin resting on top of my head. It's always like this afterwards, like he's trying to protect me from some demon. He stands up and fixes his clothing before pulling me to my feet and helping me straighten my dress. I keep my head lowered as he pours us both a glass of watermelon-flavored liquor.

**~/*X*\~**

As Seneca sleeps, I sneak out and call the one person I love, Cinna. This has been happening for almost a year now and it's gotten worse. My little brother turned nine last week and the bastard wouldn't even let me call Nathaniel to tell him I loved him. Every year he gets closer to age twelve, every year I begin to worry even more about his safety.

Before I can delve any deeper into my worries, my knight in gold eyeliner stops his car and quickly gets out to hug me. He's the only thing here that keeps me sane. We reluctantly break apart so we can get in the car and go back to his little house. "Did he do this to you," Cinna asks, gently running his fingertips over a dark blue bruise on my cheek.

"Only because I dumped my food in his lap." I smirk up at Cinna, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could easily get lost in his hypnotic green eyes. He can't help but let out a small chuckle as he looks down at me.

I stand on the tips of my toes and place a slow and heated kiss on his soft lips. Soon we're both on his large bed, both of us tearing at the other's clothes. He stops me before we can go any further, tracing my jaw line with a single finger—this makes me shiver as I try to catch my breath. I look up at him, eyes filled with hurt and questions.

"I love you," he says so softly I almost didn't hear it. "I love you and I hate to see you getting hurt at the hands of that monster." A couple of tears stain my flushed cheeks, quickly being wiped away by Cinna. "Valyria…." He trails off, shaking his head. "….How cam you stand to be touched after what he's done?"

"Because," I say, my pale hand resting on his cheek," I don't plan on letting Seneca keep me from doing what I want with the man I love." Cinna slowly leans down and begins to kiss me again, murmuring about how much he loves me. He kisses down my neck, leaving a trail of fire. Groaning, I tangle my fingers in his brown hair, so different than Crane's own dark hair.

Cinna's mouth clamps down on my aching nipple, making me pull his head closer to me—arching against him. "Ah," I exclaim, wanting him inside me. "Cinna!" A god, that's what he has to be to cause me such pleasure.

I grip his hard member with one of my hands, the other still in his hair. Cinna lets out a quiet groan of approval, his hips bucking in time with my hand. "Val," he gasps out. "Not. Gonna. Last."

"I guide him to my entrance, begging him to continue. He locks his green eyes with my own hazel ones, slowly pushing inside me. With Cinna, sex is slower than I've grown accustomed to, filled with love. "Cin," I moan, hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust.

This is what it's supposed to be like—making love, not all out fucking. I roll us so that I'm on top and begin to ride Cinna, throwing my head back as a loud moan escapes. One of his hands holds onto my hip, the other fondles my left breast. He's an expert, loving and kind—he knows exactly what it is that I need. I let out moan after moan as the pressure builds before I explode with pleasure.

That night I fall asleep in the arms of the love of my life.

**~/*X*\~**

Worry doesn't begin to describe what I feel right now. Fear. Excitement. Mostly fear, though, fear that I really am pregnant, that it's Seneca's child. Maybe I haven't had my period because I'm stressed. Yeah, yeah, that has to be it!

The door to Seneca's apartment opens to reveal Seneca and Cinna. Seeing the latter shocks me, he hides his true feelings of his current employer well. "What's going on," I as, fidgeting with the hem of my top. Seneca's smile is sickly sweet. Oh boy, that means I'm not going to like whatever is running through his twisted mind.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire**

"My old friend Cinna will be designing your wedding dress, isn't that great, _darling_?" He knows—he must know I'm pregnant! I lower my gaze so I don't have to look at the two men. This is all wrong; I should be marrying the man I love, the man that cares about me. I should be marrying Cinna!

I can easily see why Seneca picked Cinna to design my dress, he's become famous because of the design he used for District Twelve's star-crossed lovers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The synthetic fire he and Portia came up with is extremely popular in the Capitol. I run a hand through my white-blonde hair as Seneca rubs my shoulders "lovingly." It feels more possessive and the looks he sends in Cinna's direction makes my stomach do flips.

**~/*X*\~**

I'm definitely pregnant because I have a bump instead of a flat, toned stomach. Tears flow down my cheeks as I rest the palms of my hands on my rounding belly. Who is the father? That question haunts me day and night.

Thankfully, my 'fiancé' has been busy with the Games and doesn't pay me much attention. Cinna, though, he notices every little change that happens to me—the one that upsets him the most lately is the lavender colored contacts I'm forced to wear. He's excited about my pregnancy. He hopes that the child will be happy no matter who the father is.

The door to the penthouse opens and shuts, then Seneca is pulling me towards the bedroom. His motions aren't all over the place tonight, there's no taste of watermelon when he forces his tongue down my throat. This means only one thing. Seneca Crane is sober, he'll notice things.

He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, pausing for a minute and pulling away, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "what is that," he asks in an angry tone, tracing a spot on my neck. I'm confused until I remember that last night Cinna marked me by accident.

"You did that last night," I lie. If he wasn't sober he might have believed it, but he is and can spot a lie easily. One of his large hands grab my throat, pinning me to the bed.

"While I'm working to support you, you go and whore yourself out?" He backhands me. "From now on you will stay in this house unless I order otherwise, understand?" I nod, both of my hands prying at the one holding my neck.

He lets me go and resumes kissing me. The violence seems to have aroused him even more now than he was earlier! Seneca thrusts into me roughly. "Jesus, you're so tight," he groans, thrusting harder and faster.

Soon he finished and snoring lightly, arms around me. Am I a whore? If I had it my way I'd only have sex with one man, that isn't something a whore would want…is it? I shake my head, letting myself fall into a restless sleep in the arms of a monster.

**The war outside our door keeps raging on hold onto the lullaby**

**(A/N): Yeah, I watched Ghost Rider the other night and I realized Wes Bentley played Blackheart in that movie and thought," Hey, I could put references to his role in Ghost Rider in my Hunger Games fic!" **


	3. Reality

**Reality**

**Even when the music's gone just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

The finale of the 74th Hunger Games will be anytime as it's down to the final three—Cato, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen: the Girl Who Was on Fire. How long until the Capitol smothers it to the point the flame is nothing more than a dim glow? If she wins many citizens will try to buy a night with her.

Cinna's Prep team keeps me company while Cinna is creating my wedding dress. Flavius teaches me how to get corkscrew curls like his own; the only difference being my hair will stay its natural color while his is orange. Octavia and Venia remind me of hyper children—all of them do, actually.

Seneca has only come by once more, and that was so that he could get some more clothes. For once, the Games are something I'm thankful for. Venia's gasp makes me look over at her and then at the T.V. screen. Peeta, Katniss, and Cato are all on top of the gold cornucopia with Muttations below them.

The thing that made Venia gasp is the fact that Cato has ahold of Peeta and Katniss has an arrow ready to kill one or both boys. I hold my breath as she lets her arrow fly, finding it's mark in Cato's hand. He falls backwards, releasing Peeta. One of the star-crossed lovers will die today, one will face the hatred of District 12.

**You'll be alright no one can hurt you know come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound**

Flavius grips my hand tightly—I bury my face in his shoulder. The sound of something dropping comes from the room Cinna's in. It seems as if the entire populace of the Capitol is holding their breath as we wait for Claudius Templesmith to announce this year's victor.

….And it's over, the impossible happening. District 12 has two victors. Flavius, Octavia, Venia, and I all release shouts of joy. Two victors mean Seneca Crane won't be around much longer and I can be with Cinna, the love of my life.

**~/*X*\~**

I smile at the little girl that clings to my legs. I still don't know who sired her for she has all of my features except the thick brown hair atop her head. It no longer matters to me, she's healthy and I'm married to Cinna. Being safe and sound is no longer an illusion….

….It's finally reality….

**Just close your eyes you'll be alright Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound.**

**~END~**

**(A/N): Yeah, it's short but I figured since it's the end of this story that it was gonna be short and sweet! R&R, you know you wanna!**


End file.
